


Palabras sinceras para Papá

by Quellitan



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quellitan/pseuds/Quellitan
Summary: Izumi Shu descubre cuan afortunado es, tiene una hermosa familia y esta se encarga de recordarle lo mucho que le aprecian en un día tan especial, en un tercer domingo de junio.
Relationships: Horimiya Eichi & Izumi Shuu & Kuga Ichiru & Kuga Issei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Palabras sinceras para Papá

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, no pensaba escribir nada porque francamente no tenia ideas para este año, además de que me estoy concentrando en mi fic largo. Pero bueno, hoy vino a mi esta pequeña historia. Debo admitir que no tiene la mejor estructura y sin querer puse algo personal en ella, razones por las que pensé en que era mejor no subirla. Pero bueno, al final me he armado de valor y aquí está. Espero que no haya quedado tan mal y que sea de su agrado.
> 
> Y ya, eso es todo, si deciden leerlo, desde ya les agradezco.

Aquel domingo por la mañana, el dulce aroma del pan recién horneado trajo a Izumi Shu del mundo de los sueños, la noche anterior volvió a casa sumamente tarde, su vuelo se había retrasado por lo que terminó agotado. Tan pronto como ingresó a su habitación, cayó profundamente dormido. No pudo siquiera ver a su adorada _familia_ que era algo que acostumbraba hacer siempre, sin importar que tan noche volviera a casa.

En verdad adoraba contemplar sus sonrisas y escucharlos le daba tanta paz.

Así que, sin importar no haber dormido lo suficiente, dejó la cama y se dirigió a la cocina; no iba a perderse el desayuno con su _familia_.

Una vez que llegó a su destinó, los tres chicos le recibieron con un afectuoso saludo, Eichi ponía le mesa y eran los gemelos quienes cocinaban.

-Shu, llegas justo a tiempo. - Eichi se acercó a él y le ofreció un poco de té, invitándole a tomar asiento. -Los gemelos ya tienen todo listo. - Lucia más emocionado que de costumbre, definitivamente ocultaba algo, pero Shu no hizo preguntas al respecto, verlo así le parecía lindo.

El par de adultos conversaban sobre su día anterior, una charla bastante común hasta que los gemelos llegaron a la mesa con un par de bandejitas, felices, anunciaron la llegada del menú especial.

-Hoy, ¡hemos preparado algo especial para **papá**! - dijeron al unísono, con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas por la vergüenza. Comenzaron a servir los ricos platillos ante la mirada atónita de Shu, quien simplemente perdió la noción de lo que sucedía a su alrededor mientras trataba de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Eichi no pudo más y comenzó a tomar fotografías, ante la mirada amenazante que le lanzó Ichiru, más eso no lo detuvo, tomó tantas fotos como pudo.

- _Oi~_ Shu, debes volver ¿me escuchas? Aún falta lo mejor~ - Horimiya entre risitas, le llamó y un flash de cámara le trajo a la realidad de nuevo.

Entonces, una hermosa escena se grabó en su corazón. Los gemelos, cargaban entre los dos un bonito pastel decorado con galletitas en forma de pequeñas lizz, cada una del color de sus respectivas mascotas y al centro en una pequeña tablita de chocolate figuraba un mensaje, _“¡Feliz día Papá!”_

-Nosotros en verdad te apreciamos Shu, has hecho tanto por nosotros, que una fecha como hoy nunca será suficiente para mostrarte cuan agradecidos estamos contigo- Era Issei quien hablaba; una vez que dejaron el pastel frente a Shu, este se acerco tímidamente al mayor y le entregó una bolsita (un regalo que habían elegido con ayuda de Eichi).

-Nuestra idea era llevarte de paseo, como el año pasado, pero estuviste trabajando mucho. - Ichiru se había encargado de colocar unas velitas al pastel y encenderlas -Decidimos que era mejor festejarte en casa, Eichi nos apoyó y bueno, tu siempre dices que no hay mejor obsequio que palabras sinceras y nosotros pues…-

Los gemelos se mantuvieron quietecitos unos instantes, para armarse de valor.

-¡Muchas gracias por todo, **Papá**!- Y ambos rodearon a Shu con un gran abrazo.

En ese momento, en ese comedor, Izumi Shu tenía montones de sentimientos encontrados, no sabía a qué reaccionar primero:

¿Al hecho de que amaba mucho a su familia?

¿Al hecho de que habían preparado tan bonita sorpresa?

¿Al hecho de que era la primera vez que los gemelos le llamaban “Papá”?

¿Al hecho de que nuevamente había olvidado que era el tercer domingo de junio?

¿Al hecho de que Eichi lloraba a mares mientras tomaba miles de fotografías velozmente?

_“Tu siempre dices que no hay mejor obsequio que palabras sinceras…”_

-Gracias.- Respondió con toda calidez y correspondió al abrazo de sus pequeños _hijos_ , lanzó una mirada a Eichi y este sonriendo, se acerco a ellos para unirse al abrazo.

Y así, aquella mañana transcurrió entre risas, ricos platillos y lágrimas (estás de parte de Eichi) y Shu era feliz, muy feliz de tener a su lado a esos maravillosos seres humanos, ellos eran el motor de su existencia y era por ellos que se esforzaba cada día en su trabajo, en su vida.


End file.
